The Costume Party
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Yami and Ishuiz are getting ready to go to a costume party when they get...distracted. Lemon Ishuiz/Yami.


Yami tugged at the ridiculous outfit he was wearing, he had no idea how he had let his girlfriend talk him into this ridiculous costume party idea. Oh no wait he did, Ishuiz had promised to wear something that showed off a wide expanse of her dark skin. Not to mention what she promised for after the party, if he behaved. Sometimes, he thought about how he got to this point, in a relationship where in the bedroom he was completely and totally dominated by a woman he use to rule, but in the whole scheme of things did it really matter? He loved her, she loved him and she could have made an excellent dominatrix.

"Oh Yami", speaking of the woman in his life, suddenly she was in the doorway, having gotten dressed in the bathroom to prevent any pre-costumed sex and anything that would stop them from being late to the party. Though he thought, looked her over, they might not be getting to the party at all.

When he first heard the theme for the party, superheroes and villains, he had been confused at what he could go as. Even though he had been back for quite a few years, comics and superhero movies hadn't attracted his attention. Luckily, Ishuiz did have an interest in them, for whatever reason, so she had picked out their costumes.

For him, it involved a lot fake muscles, which he had felt insulted by, tights and a cowl all to make him look like the Dark Knight. They had to buy his costume, but not hers which he felt was slightly suspicious, though one look at the costume and all thought of suspicion flew from his mind.

Her hair was tucked up under a black mask with large cat ears attached to the top, the eye holes wide, showing off eyes lined with black and smoky. Her lips were painted red and pulled into a smirk. Her front was barely covered by what could only be considered a leather bra with two straps criss-crossing her flat stomach. Her black leather pants clung to her hips, large rips showing off skin. Her arms were concealed in a pair of gloves, in the same black leather of her costume. A whip was coiled at her hip.

Yami gulped, all the blood rushed from his head to a different appendage, leaving a visible bulge in his tights. He couldn't from any rational thoughts, her standing there looking at him in a way that said, I'm going to come over there and rip your clothes off, and you'll love it.

"W-what time is the party?" he asked, trying to get his brain back into working order, as Ishuiz walked toward him, swaying her hips as she went.

"I can't remember, and frankly", her gloves fingers stroked his face, "I don't care", her fingers slipped under the rubber cowl, and tug it off his head, "Much better", she purred, before pulling off her own mask.

"Yeah", he murmured, his eyes fixed on her face.

Her head tilted upward and she kissed his kips lightly, her hands going for the zipper holding him in the suit. She pulled it down, and then pulled away. "Take it off"

He nodded; slipping off the top half of the costume off, it fell to the ground. He kicked it away to a corner of the bedroom. He shuddered as the leather gloves traced down from his exposed neck to just above his belt.

"Good boy", she slowly rolled one gloves down her arm, then the other. She behind unsnapping the bra, she slid the straps down, unbuckling the stomach straps and dropping it to the ground, dropping the leather garment to the ground. He took a step toward her, looking for permission for his next action.

She nodded, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers. Ishuiz's tongue probed against his lips, he opened them slightly, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. As the wet appendages battled, her hands went around his neck, pressing their bare chests together, both savouring the skin on skin contact.

She pushed him backward; he hit the bed, bouncing a little. She crawled on top of him, her bare breasts at eye level for him. He smiled; he never got tired of looking at her like this. Her hair loose around her shoulders, her breasts exposed to him.

"Pants off", she growled, beginning to pull the tights down, her legs apart and slightly above him. He wiggled out of tights, as he was wearing nothing underneath his member stood at attention. Before he could wonder how she would get out of her own skin tight pants, she grabbed the belt and ripped them off, the pants easily coming away.

"How...", he couldn't complete his sentence as, he noticed just as he had been going commando, so had she.

"No more foreplay", she growled, pushing him back down and positioning herself. Neither had, had a sexual partner before each other and as Ishuiz was on the pill, they both felt it wasn't necessary to use a condom.

She slowly lowered herself, intentionally going as slowly as she could tormenting her lover. Yami moaned with frustration as she finally came to rest.

"M-move!" he said.

"Just for that, I don't think I will", she said slyly, tracing her finger along his chest, pinching his nipples as she went.

"P-please", he begged, she smiled loving how she could make the mighty pharaoh crumble so easily.

"Since you've been such a good boy", she began to move, both enjoying it much more than her simply sitting.

Yami sat up, his hand on the small of her back as he moved his hips to help her. She cried out when he angled himself in a slightly different way so that he hit the exact stop. He smirked, feeling his releases also coming he speed up a little. He yelled out her name as he came inside her. She smiled, laying her head against his shoulder, thoroughly exhausted.

"I don't think we're getting to that party", he murmured in her ear.

She laughed, "Oh well, there will be other parties. I love you My Pharaoh"

He kissed her cheek, "I love you My Priestess"


End file.
